Episode 884
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "I Miss Him - Vivi and Rebecca's Sentiments" is the 884th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Neptune Family and some other royals reach the top of the Red Line and entered Mary Geoise. They then arrive at Pangaea Castle and meet with all the participants of the Levely. Shirahoshi meets Rebecca and Nefertari Vivi after overhearing them talking about Luffy. Long Summary The group of royals including the Neptune Family and Sterry reach the top of the Red Line on a bondola and disembark to a large staircase leading up to Mary Geoise. They are greeted by a guard, who is actually Sabo in disguise. The Neptune Family is given new bubbles suited for the elevated climate, and after traversing the stairs, the royals gaze at the pristine landscape of Mary Geoise. They are still a ways off from Pangaea Castle, but the guards take them to moving walkways known as travelators. Fukaboshi decides to not stay on the travelator and offers to take Shirahoshi through the forest instead. The Neptune Family is escorted toward the forest, and Sterry mocks them for avoiding modern conveniences, but Fukaboshi senses that something is off. Unbeknownst to him, his intuition is correct, as the travelators are moved underground by forced slave labor, with the slaves being on the verge of death. Meanwhile, from the World Nobles' domain, Charlos spots Shirahoshi with his binoculars and is ecstatic to see the mermaid princess. The royals eventually reach Pangaea Castle, where they happily mingle with representatives of other nations before the Levely starts. The royals are awed to see the famed Shirahoshi for the first time, with many of them offering their sons as potential suitors. Shirahoshi quickly becomes flustered and rejects all of them, causing the royals to feel spurned and get angry. Fukaboshi and Ryuboshi quickly intervene to try to diffuse the situation, claiming that Shirahoshi was speaking in a different dialect while telling their sister to let her suitors down easily. Meanwhile, Nefertari Vivi meets Leo for the first time, and she calls him cute, much to his chagrin. He tells her that he is a pirate who serves under Luffy, and Vivi and Rebecca marvel over their shared connection to Luffy. Two years ago, Vivi had sailed with the Straw Hats to save her country Alabasta from Crocodile and Baroque Works. On their voyage, they had put x marks on their arms to prevent being impersonated. While in Alabasta, she got into an argument with Luffy, who opposed her ideal of protecting the country herself. After a brief fight, Luffy declared that if Vivi was to shoulder this burden, they would at least shoulder it with her. Crocodile set up a rebel army to try to depose the royal family, and as they attacked the capital Alubarna and fought the royal army, the Straw Hats fought against the Baroque Works agents. Usopp and Chopper defeated Mr. 4 and Miss Merry Christmas, Sanji defeated Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, Nami defeated Miss Doublefinger, and Zoro defeated Mr. 1. Vivi desperately tried to stop the two armies from fighting, and the fight managed to stop as Luffy defeated Crocodile and rain began to fall again on the country. A few days later, Vivi contemplated whether to continue sailing with the Straw Hats or stay behind in her country. As the Straw Hats set sail, she called out to them from the coast and bid them farewell, having decided to stay in her country. In order to keep their goodbye covert, the Straw Hats showed Vivi the x marks on their arms. In the present day, Shirahoshi overhears Vivi and Rebecca and asks if they know Luffy. Ryuboshi quickly try to intervene due to not wanting Shirahoshi to reveal her friendship to Luffy, and Vivi and Rebecca are likewise unsure if she is a friend. However, Shirahoshi does not heed her brother's warnings, and the three of them are happy to find other friends of Luffy as they remember their experiences with him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The king of Samba asking Manboshi to dance with him. **When asking Vivi if Luffy visited her country, Rebecca says Luffy's name correctly. *When royals are offering their sons as potential suitors to Shirahoshi, the anime shows more princes than in the manga. *When Shirahoshi greets Vivi and Rebecca, the Mermaid Princess appears more larger than in the manga. *This episode gives a recap of the Alabasta Arc. Site Navigation